


Gossamer (The Weave of Our Dreams)

by QuillerQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, oq au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillerQueen/pseuds/QuillerQueen
Summary: Together when they drift off; when awake, they drift apart.





	Gossamer (The Weave of Our Dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely, cuddly, fluffy manip by mysterious-song...and wandered off into a slightly different direction.
> 
> http://mysterious-song.tumblr.com/post/132887293256/i-was-procastinating-instead-of-searching-for-a#post-notes

It's a curse.

A cruel twist of fate.

Silken sheets beneath them, and his scent cocooning her, woodsy and familiar and safe. Sculpted arms brushing her skin, and the scratch of his stubble when he scatters kisses across her shoulder. The way his words wash over her--a low rumble, a soothing lilt--carrying deep secrets and whispered confessions, impressing love and kindness upon her heart. His breath tickles her ear as they drift to sleep, content in the shared embrace.

She never thought she'd have this.

And she was right--she doesn't. Not really. Not tangibly, and not permanently.

Because this man--the one who cares for her, understands her, makes her soul soar on wings she’d thought long clipped and damaged beyond repair--well he only exists in her dreams.

He comes to her in the dead of night, and evaporates at first light--a dream, a mirage, a glimpse at happiness she cannot have.

* * *

She's a blessing.

Fate has smiled upon him in a rare stroke of luck.

Dark locks fanned across the pillow, and soft sighs as he toys with softer tresses. Apple and spice wafting from her hair, and faded perfume bittersweet on his questing lips. Sharp words by a sharper wit in response to his smug smirk, to stolen kisses she gives willingly. Velvety voice and hushed tones as she lets him into her heart, words growing quieter and chests heavier with each passing minute as the night begins to fade and separation stares them in the face.

With sleep comes she; with her comes evanescent bliss to soothe the sting of wakeful hours spent pining for her, hoping for a sunrise that won't dissolve their dreams.


End file.
